


everyone knows that i'm going to hell

by drusillaes



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: But She Sort of Likes Xavier Anyway, Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, Montana Duke Is Not a Nice Person, Montana: i know that and i love you, Short & Sweet, Xavier: i have never done anything wrong in my life ever, anyway he's her like morality pet, but let's be real he's not doing a terrific job, have u been searching for weird cute xantana? if so i gotchu, i'Ll NeVeR bE oN tHe CoVeR oF tV gUiDe, spoilers probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillaes/pseuds/drusillaes
Summary: (but if it's true, i'll go there with you)





	everyone knows that i'm going to hell

The thing is, Xavier’s always been so helpless. He tries to pretend like he isn’t, like he’s going to be some big Hollywood star, but Montana knows the truth. He’s a softie.

“Brooke’s gone after Ray,” she tells him, one hand idly stroking his hair. He’s weirdly adorable despite all those awful burns on his face. “Ray?”

“Yeah, I don’t know either. She’s clearly gone batshit.” Montana tries to force concern into her voice, but there’s a little bit of gloating there too. She can already see the shocked look on Brooke’s face when Montana reveals her true purpose, and stabs her. _Just a little longer, babe,_ she heard Ramirez’s voice whisper inside her mind. He’d always called her babe or Babydoll. Xavier had called her Mon. _What is it with men and giving nicknames to girls like we’re puppies or cattle? Like we belong to them._

But in the end, Richard and Xavier had both belonged to Montana, not the other way around. And despite her lack of emotional attachment, she supposes she still thinks of Xavier as hers. Her perfectly broken toy.

“Mon?” Xavier asks weakly. He reaches for her hand, and she clutches his tightly, telling herself that the concern surely showing in her brown eyes is fake. “Yeah?”

“Can you do something for me?”

_Oh, God, he’s going to want a handy, isn’t he?_

“What’s up, hon?”  
“Can you…” his eyelids flutter. The blue of his eyes look even more brilliant against his charred skin. “Can you tell me everything’s going to be okay?”

Well, lying’s always been one of the things Montana’s been best at.

So she squeezes his hand and begins spinning her biggest one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> me: what are they doing with Xavier's character development?? why is he suddenly just as bad as Montana and fine with killing people when he literally almost died trying to save everyone and then actually died saving Margaret wtf???  
dark me: ah, the hot blonde murder couple we deserve


End file.
